


Out of the Black

by xMH_4Lx



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Demons, Biting, Blood, Bottom Will Graham, Canon-Typical Violence, Cults, Dark Will Graham, Demon!Hannibal, Demons, Dubious Consent, Hannibal Lecter is Not a Cannibal, Il Mostro, M/M, Monsterfucking, Murder, No Lube, Not Beta Read, Rape/Non-con Elements, Referenced Non Consensual Drugging, Restraints, Rimming, Rough Sex, Tears, Top Hannibal Lecter, bound and gagged
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:41:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29776332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xMH_4Lx/pseuds/xMH_4Lx
Summary: An investigation points Will towards possible cult activity, but he soon learns that there are things hiding in the shadows more powerful than the monsters he’s come to know.
Relationships: Will Graham & Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 19
Kudos: 133
Collections: NSFW Hannigram





	Out of the Black

**Author's Note:**

> This is in honor of reaching 666 Twitter followers! Thanks to my followers, though I'm still not sure what I did to deserve you lol and thanks to everyone for stopping by and reading! 
> 
> If I missed a tag, let me know! I'm uploading this kinda late lol

Will groans, his head heavy and clouded. He opens his eyes only to be met with darkness. He attempts to stretch, wincing as his wrists, rubbed raw, strain against a rough rope binding his arms. _‘Fuck.’_

–––

For the past week, Will had been working multiple missing persons cases for the FBI. After countless interviews and crime scenes, the evidence pointed towards all of their unidentified cases being connected and to possible cult activity. Jack, desperate not to “have their own Jonestown”, brought Will in as soon as he suspected it was more than runaway coeds. 

Will thinks back to the last thing he can remember, returning back to his home in Wolf Trap, retracing his steps. He had just finished his nightly whiskey before settling into bed, nothing seeming out of the ordinary as even the dogs were fast asleep. His breath hitches as he realizes- ‘ _The dogs.’_ \- sighing as the pieces quickly fall into place. _‘Their food. The whiskey. Of fucking course...drugged.’_

Unable to help them in his current situation, Will assures himself that the pack, like him, received a sleeping dose and re-focuses on the task at hand. He has the method and relative timing, but the motive remains unclear. He takes a deep breath, centering his mind and using his unhindered senses to analyze his surroundings. _‘Not alone...’_ Will thinks, hearing the soft shuffling of bodies carefully moving around him as he kneels on a cold - _‘...most likely marble...’-_ surface. The sounds echo slightly as they move throughout the quiet room, ‘... _a large hall.’_

He’s clothed - _‘Thank god...’-_ and gagged with his hands and ankles bound, propped up on his knees, seiza style _‘...to prevent a struggle or escape.’_ The shroud over Will’s eyes is soft - _’...extremely soft…’_ -, the satin or silk fabric a stark contrast to his bindings _‘... holds significance.’_

Will’s gut twists in a knot, the situation coming into focus. _‘Attendance is mandatory, though not a member. Not an equal, yet the center of attention, the guest of honor. Gathered to bear witness to an oath, no..., a pledge. This is their design.’_

Will tenses, his jaw clenching as the group around him begins a low chant. He had almost forgotten he wasn’t alone. He expected Latin, similar to that of a fraternity but he recognizes the language as Italian. _‘Odd.’_ He isn’t left with much time to ponder before someone steps forward, removing the blindfold from his eyes. 

He furrows his brow, blinking as his eyes adjust to the light before shooting open wide. Will’s chest tightens as he surveys the candle lit room. Aside from the candles lining the walls, he is surrounded by hooded figures configured in a circle, all chanting. Though their faces aren’t visible, Will can feel their eyes locked on him. 

He glances down to the floor, his breath hitching as he recognizes two pentagrams, among other symbols, drawn in ash with him at the center of one. Will’s breath grows heavy as he comes to a new, and more accurate, realization. This isn’t about recruits or pledges, it’s about much more than that. 

_'A sacrifice.’_

Will’s mind races, trying to recall any knowledge of the occult, but his panic leaves him scattered, unable to focus. The chanting grows louder, the cloaked figures stepping away from Will, still maintaining their circular formation, as the candles begin to flicker as if in a breeze.

Will begins to strain against the ropes, trying anything to work them loose to no avail. He squeezes his eyes shut, trying to focus, trying to figure a way out yet he’s unable to think as the chanting rings in his ears, growing louder every second. 

Suddenly, Will’s nose flares as a whiff of smoke fills his nostrils. He’s eyes shoot open just in time to witness a thick black fog rising from the center of the adjacent pentagram. All Will can do is watch, horrified yet fascinated by what he’s seeing. All of his scientific understandings and certainties are discarded as an inky black figure rises within the smoke. 

As the figure steps out and the cloud of smoke melts away, Will is in awe of the beautiful matte black coloring covering the nude form from head to toe. Once fully emerged, Will examines the large beast in front of him. Two large horns curve up from his head and his nails, though not overly long, look as though they could slice right through him. Will’s eyes trail over every powerful muscle as the demon surveys the room, admiring every form as though he was sculpted from marble.

Will notices subtle scars along the figure’s arms that match the symbols on the floor. His gaze travels lower until Will quickly averts his eyes with a light blush as he catches a glimpse of the demon’s hellishly large member. Will looks back to the beast just as he sets his sights on Will, his lips curling into a devilish grin. Will gasps, almost choking on the gag in his mouth, as the two lock eyes, deep red burning into fiery blue. 

Will’s chest rises and falls slowly as he glares at the beast, his expression stern, intent showing no fear for the demon or his followers’ satisfaction. The demon chuckles, amused by Will’s spirit, the deep rumble of his laugh sending a shiver down Will's spine. 

A single cult member steps forward, kneeling with his arms raised in a submissive manner. “Il Mostro!” they call, the now identified Il Mosto briefly glancing in their direction, looking almost bored. _‘Unamused by the theatrics?’_ Will ponders. The hooded figure continues talking but Will hears no more than a couple words and can translate even fewer as his senses become attuned to Il Mostro, and Il Mostro only, as the demon moves towards him, a growl rumbling in the demon’s chest. 

Il Mostro grins, bearing his teeth and running his long black tongue over his fangs. The demon circles around Will, eyeing him up and down as he trails one of his nails across Will’s shoulders, slicing his shirt. Will shudders as the fabric falls to the floor, his breath growing heavier by the second. 

The demon pauses behind Will with his mind starting to race. The next thing Will knows, he’s being thrust forward, groaning with a large foot in the center of his back, whimpering as his bare chest hits the floor. Will winces as the foot presses him further into the tile, the ash markings that surrounded him smearing on his skin.

He sighs as the pressure releases, only to whine as Il Mostro traces a nail down his spine, Will instinctively arching under his touch. Will blushes, stubbornly stiffening his body as he hears the demon’s low chuckle again. The sharp nail continues further, avoiding Will's bound wrists to run over and rip through Will’s boxers. Will hisses as the cold air hits his exposed skin, struggling against his restraints once more. 

“He’s just playing with his food!” Will shudders as the beast growls, this time his tone isn’t playful or mischievous, it’s predatory. Will faces the offending member who dared to speak out of turn as Il Mostro’s growl subsides into a low hum of disapproval as he raises his hand, his eyes never leaving Will. Will jolts at the sound of the member’s sudden screams, unable to look away as they fall to their knees, eyes bleeding and skin searing till he is nothing but ash. 

_‘Holy shit...’_ Will stops struggling, swallowing his tears as his body goes lax after just a taste of Il Mostro’s power. Up till now, nothing has made sense to Will but one thing’s clear: He’s completely at the mercy of this beast.

Will gasps as Il Mostro slices the rope binding his ankles and hoists Will up by his wrists, the man wincing as he is brought to stand upon his feet. The demon holds him flush against his broad chest as he trails his nails down Will’s chest, Will arching and relaxing in his grasp, resistance being more than futile, it’s a death sentence. 

Will’s breath hitches as he feels Il Mostro’s hardening cock against his back. He quickly blames it on a translational error of his Italian being rusty, but the demon wasn’t simply going to _eat_ him. It was going to _devour_ him. 

–––

Will groans as the demon flips him upside down, his body now positioned with his bound legs hooked over and around Il Mostro’s neck with the demon holding him by the hips. Will gasps as the demon’s lengthy tongue snakes between his cheeks and past his tight rim. 

Will can’t help but moan as the beast works him open, his thick tongue pushing deeper and deeper as his nails dig into Will's skin, drawing blood. Will squirms and keens, surprised that Il Mostro was almost savoring him. As quickly as it came, it was gone. Will whines softly - _’WTF was that?!’_ \- as the demon withdraws his tongue, flipping the man upright with his back against the demon's chest once more.

Will’s head falls back against Il Mostro’s shoulder, his muffled cries ringing in his own ears as his body is thrust down onto the demon’s cock, feeling split in two as he takes the entire length in a single thrust. He’s given no time to adjust as the beast fucks him brutally from behind with a hands on Will’s hips and another on his chest, holding him in place, lifting him effortlessly and completely in control of Will’s body. 

Will groans each time he’s brought down to the demon’s hilt, becoming absorbed and addicted to the feeling of being completely full. He forgets they are not alone as _‘Il Mostro! Il Mostro!’_ spills from his gagged mouth, though sounding only of muffled indistinguishable cries. His thoughts are consumed by this powerful creature and the pain and pleasure he’s inflicting. Will’s mind is no longer his own.

He glances down, moaning at the obscene sight of his stomach bulging, his own dick hard and leaking precum as he edges closer. ‘ _Wait- shit!’_ Will stifled cries fall on deaf ears as he cums spilling onto the tile below him. He slumps forward, panting as his body spasms around Il Mostro’s cock, the demon still holding him up right.

Will whines as the demon withdraws, left with a desperate aching before he is pinned to the floor, Il Mostro’s body covering his own. He lets out a filthy moan as the demon grips his bruised hips and fucks back in from behind, assaulting his over-stimulated prostate with every thrust. Will doesn’t recognize the voice echoing in his ears as more and more pitiful moans fall from his mouth, incoherently begging the beast for more. 

Il Mostro grabs Will’s bound arms by the rope, using the additional leverage to reach even deeper. Tears stream from Will’s eyes as he feels the pressure building once more, his body past the point of no return as the demon grunts and groans in his ear. Il Monsto releases a guttural growl as he sinks his teeth into Will’s shoulder, the man arching and coming with a tear-filled cry. Will’s eyes roll back as the beast keeps his punishing pace, coming with a snarl as Will’s body trembles weakly beneath him. 

Il Mostro continues pumping his hips, filling Will with cum on every thrust as he licks the blood from his shoulder. Will shudders as cum spills down his legs, gasping as the demon pulls out leaving him a gaping, leaking mess. Will’s bruised body falls flat to the floor, completely limp.

The beast’s hot breath hits Will’s ear as he speaks, whispering, “What a beautiful creature you are.” Will shivers at his voice, even rougher than he could imagine. “Darkness is ever present within you, a gift, though you’ve chosen to ignore it.” Will lies still, panting as Il Mostro tugs the gag from his mouth, whipping his tear stained cheeks. “Join me.” 

_‘What?’_ Will, though confused, feels drawn to this creature of darkness. A million questions race through his mind, yet he only whispers a simple, “Yes...” 

Il Mostro grins, a pleased hum sending vibrations through Will’s body as something else begins to surge and build within. Il Mostro cuts the last of Will’s binds, freeing his arms. Will groans as he pushes himself up, his body still weak but his energy quickly returning. He looks down as fire spurs from his fingertips, the power and flames spreading up his arms, his skin only feeling the burn of a low ember. 

The cult members make a dash for the doors as panic sets in. Il Mostro locks the doors with a flick of his finger, watching Will with a grin. “Whenever you’re ready, little one.” he purrs. Will glances at Il Mostro, then to his arms, then back up the demon, his eyes dark with a smirk. “Consider this my becoming.” 

–––

Will keens as Il Mostro wipes blood from his cheek, eyes locked as he smears it along Will’s bottom lip. Will nicks his own lip, drawing blood as Il Mostro takes him by the chin. “It’s beautiful,” Will whispers as the demon claims his lips. Both groan, tasting copper on the other’s tongue with their bodies entwined, drenched in the blood of their victims. 

Will smiles against the demon’s lips as his power and essence course through Will, completely devouring him. Mind, body, and soul.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks again for reading! If you aren't already, feel free to follow me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/xMH_4Lx) if you like the HEU and NSFW tweets!


End file.
